


fOu à LiEr

by MajasKS



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Yagami Light, L is called Ryûzaki, Light Yagami is crazy, M/M, POV Yagami Light, Top L, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS
Summary: On le dit fou. C'est pour ça qu'il est attaché, non ?  Fou à lier. Mais Light se dit amoureux. Fou amoureux de Ryûzaki.Ryûzaki qui, invisible, traverse les murs et se fait appeler "hallucination" par des hommes en blouse blanche.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	fOu à LiEr

_“Folie interne” ; “Supplication” ; “Folle tentation” ; “Délicieux délire” ; “Oasis de chaos” ; “Illusion lascive”._

* * *

Tirant sur les cordes une énième fois, une vive douleur lui vrilla ses poignets trempés de sueur. Il ne la sentait plus, de toute façon. Elle était partout ; se promenant dans son ventre, bondissant dans ses bras, courant dans ses jambes, mordant ses hanches, hurlant dans sa tête, transperçant son âme.

Depuis des années, c’était sa seule compagne, une amie constante qui lui rappelait qu’il était en vie. Mais était-ce vraiment des années qui s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’il était ici ? Et d’ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? Souvent, trop souvent, il n’y avait que le noir qui l’entourait, le protégeant et l’affaiblissant à la fois, lame à double tranchant. Il ne voyait jamais rien, sentant juste quand il le pouvait. L’ouï était un sens duquel il était également privé. Des fois, il tentait de parler, de crier, mais seul un silence lourd de chaos lui répondait, couvrant par son unique présence sa voix étranglée par la solitude.

Toutefois, quelques fois, des hommes ouvraient la porte - lui indiquant qu’il était enfermé et qu’il n’errait pas dans le néant comme il aurait pu le penser - et venaient lui apporter de la nourriture, bien qu’elle n’eût aucun goût dans sa bouche pâteuse. Le maintenant en vie, faiblement. L’empêchant de partir et de rejoindre le repos et la paix. Et il les détestait pour ça, eux et leur blouse trop blanche qui lui éblouissait les yeux.

Mais il voyait quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un dont les hommes en blouse ne soupçonnaient même pas l’existence. Quelqu’un d’invisible qui n’apparaissait que la nuit, quand il fixait le sol. Si c’était bien le sol qu’il fixait.

Ce quelqu’un était un homme. Il était beau. En fait, non, il était éblouissant, irradiant de pureté dans la pièce suintant son contraire.

Comme ses attaches lui empêchaient tout mouvement, c’était l’homme qui venait à lui. A ce moment là, il se penchait vers son visage, chuchotant des mots. Des mots doux, délicieux, chauds de vie et de lumière.

Cet homme avait un nom magnifique, qui sonnait clair à ses oreilles si vides de bruits : Ryûzaki.

Et toutes les nuits, Ryûzaki lui ré-apprenait cette humanité qu’il avait perdu.

Presque systématiquement, il le touchait, mouvant ses mains chaudes à travers sa camisole. Il lui caressait les flancs, pétrissait son ventre, et étreignait ses bras.

Quelque fois, c’était avec ses lèvres. Il les pressait dans son cou, avant de remonter la courbe de sa clavicule, déposait un baiser sur sa mâchoire, et, enfin, mordillait son oreille en soufflant son nom dans son creux dans un expiration brûlante :

**“Light”**

Oui, il s’appelait Light et c’était Ryûzaki qui le lui rappelait toutes les nuits entre deux étreintes .

Mais ses moments préférés avec Ryûzaki, c’était quand il l’embrassait. Des fois, il se contentait de faire effleurer leurs bouches, le frustrant. Mais, quand il les pressait, il se sentait en vie. Et ça le rendait heureux.

Cependant, la journée, Ryûzaki lui manquait. Alors, dans l’humide noirceur de sa cellule, il l’appelait. De toutes ses forces. Mais il ne répondait jamais, continuant d’apparaitre après les dernières lueurs du jour, quand ses yeux étaient détournés.

C’était un cycle et, s’étonnant lui-même, Light espérait que ça ne change jamais.

Néanmoins, un jour, des pilules rouges s’ajoutèrent à sa bouillace sans saveur habituelle. C’était les hommes en blouse qui les lui apportaient mais il n’y faisait pas attention, attendant chaque jour la venue de son sauveur.

Tout de même, c’était étonnant, il haïssait le blanc de l’habit de ses géôliers mais il adorait celui de la peau de Ryûzaki.

En ce moment, sa venue se faisait rare, ses touchers moins fréquents. Désespérant Light.

Et, un jour, il disparut. Et ce même jour, il entendit pour la première fois la voix des démons en veste immaculée :

**“13 Septembre 2037, 00h34. Light Yagami, patient 233. Fin des hallucinations.”**

Selon eux, il était fou à lier.

Selon lui, ce n’était pas de la folie, mais de l’amour. Et comme tout bon amoureux, il attendrait le retour de Ryûzaki.

Jusqu’à sa mort.

**Author's Note:**

> Je doute... Est-ce un drabble ou un OS ?  
> Dans tous les cas, je prie pour que la lecture aura été agréable. :)


End file.
